Steal
by amandote
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! Sakuragi x Sendoh, What will Sakuragi do if he finds out that Sendoh is in trouble? find out more!
1. Default Chapter

**Steal**

**by: Amandote**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own slam dunk!

**Summary:** Sendoh always yearns for Maki. He tried to peek on Maki on the shower room and without knowing this will be the start of his nightmare that he will burden forever.

**Pairings:** Sendoh X Maki X Akagi

**Warnings:** Yaoi rape

* * *

It was a fine afternoon. The boys of the Kainan team were sitting on the bench, cooling themselves. One the seniors of the team, a tanned hunky one named Maki ambling to the locker room to take a shower. Meanwhile there is someone stealing a look behind the walls of the practicing grounds. A spiky haired named Sendoh. He can't help himself spending a single day without having to look at Maki. He had this yearning for the senior player and tanned complexion hunks simply turn him on. Sendoh is a very discreet guy with his actions; he always wanted to be guarded by Maki during basketball tournaments and he feels flattered about the fact he's the most targeted player of the said hunk. He always wanted to be noticed by the Kainan boys especially Maki without appearing to be assuming.

Because of weariness most of the guys of the Kainan team had fallen asleep, and the discreet Sendoh considered this as a chance to take a look of Maki's body. He walks very quietly as a cat and as he reached the doorknob of the shower room, he keeps on viewing from side to side making it sure no other is eyeing on him. Unbolting the door at a snail's pace, he heard Maki singing in the shower. Sendoh's heart beat faster at the sight. All he can hear are the splashing of water, Maki's singing, and the loud beating of his heartbeat.

He closed the door and locked it. After the first successful step, he made a stifled sigh. He's about 2 meters at the shower room where Maki is in when the other door opened. Sendoh was shocked for he knew apart from Maki he's the only person hanging out in the shower room. Fortunately he's able to hide himself behind the angled wall.

"Huh!", mumbled Sendoh. His eyes grew very wide as he saw the tall center of the Shohoku team comes out of the door bare naked with his big cock hanging. At last the tall center wrapped his towel around his waist and get out of the shower room.

"Huh!", Sendoh sighed as a relief. Now, he could now the access of seeing Maki's body. He clutched off the broken bricks of the wall and voila! He saw Maki's whole nakedness. Sendoh watched open-mouthed at the look of the waters running down the hard well toned body of Maki. The water streamed smoothly between the curves of the muscles, it passes trough Maki's butt crack, his chest, legs, beefy thighs and when he turned around to get the soap his cock is as hard as a steel pointing directly to Sendoh. Maki's eyes were close for two minutes while lathering himself with soap. Sendoh was still in shock and bliss at the same time. His eyes greedily eyeing sharply at the 10 inch fat cock. Untill..

"hah! What's the heck you're doing here!!!", yelled Maki.

"ah aohho!", Sendoh was unable to speak straight instead he keeps on pulling out his voice but his throat was too dry to speak. He felt so embarrassed..

"Shit!" Maki covered his aching cock and started to rinse off quickly. Maki got confuse so he yanks his towel from the steel bar and immediately covers his nakedness. Sendoh is still speechless. The feeling of anxiety and bliss is not a good combination. Sendoh doesn't have an idea that Akagi saw his actions and immediately stride where Sendoh is standing.

Akagi immediately yanks down his towel and said

"So you want this!", Akagi pointing to his semi-flaccid cock.

Sendoh's eyes grew on terror and before saying no, Akagi delivers a shattering slap. Enough to put Sendoh on his psyche.

"Do you have an idea what your actions brought you?", Do you know Maki and I were lovers? So why are you peeping on him? Maybe you have some bad plans for him right?

"No no that thatt's not tt true…" Sendoh struggling what to say. Maki went to them and made a grin on his face.

"Mmm, since it's more than a month with don't have sex, let's experiment something new..", Sendoh saw a devilish lust in Maki's eyes.

In no time, Akagi went to the back of Sendoh and hooked his strong left arms around Sendoh's neck.

"Argghghh", Sendoh struggling to take some air.

Akagi nibbled at Sendoh's ears and grumpily whispered, "I want you to beg for this!"

Meanwhile, Maki has his towel still on; he just jerked it down exposing his steel manhood. His left hand fondling it whiles the other making its way on Sendoh's zipper. Maki zips open the zipper and pulled the pants down. To his surprise, Sendoh doesn't wearing anything underneath.

"Wow!", all that Maki uttered.

Sendoh's heartbeat doubles its beat but this time, not because of excitement but because of the terror cursing throughout his body.

He wishes this could be a bad dream and later on he will be awakened. Sendoh is still in awe that made him slapped again this time by Maki.

"Are you listening! You male slut! I said put this into your mouth!", Maki ramming Sendoh's head to his cock but Sendoh refuses to do so. "I hate that thing to my mouth", Sendoh whispered bluntly.

"Oh I see, we are just concern about you, hahah are you sure you don't want?, ok it's painful so bear it!", Akagi instantly pulled the pants down finally, exposing Sendoh's bubble butt. He gave it a thunderous slapped, making Sendoh to cry in agony.

In seconds, Sendoh found himself slammed over a large block of broken bricks face down., same bricks where he stepped over a while ago to peep on Maki.

He'd missed that Maki handed his belt to Akagi but now he felt it

being wrapped around his upper arms, to hold them back and out of the monter's

way. "Stop!" he cried, struggling as much as he was able to in this

position.

"You WANT this thing in your ass, then?" The large Akagi laughed. Sendoh could feel him ripping his upper clothes down and he struggled a little more but not much.

"Please don't hurt me!" Sendoh between tears and his eyes wide. He could feel Akagi parting his cheeks with his fingers and he trembled frenetically. When those fingers thrust inside of him dry, he gasped in pain and tried to bow up, impossibly. "Unnnhhh.." His cock was scraping the rough bricks, and that hurt.

"Tight little thing, aren't you?" Akagi smirked. "Why, you can't have been at this long. You virgin..."

Sendoh tried to squirm but the two forces were too much for him. He opens his mouth to insist that he was but he found part of his shirt stuffed between his lips to still his cries. Terror began to grumble inside of him and silver tears peeked from beneath his dark lashes and began to seep down his cheeks. He was so scared! He couldn't tell what that guy was doing behind him and he began to sob, almost choking on the stuff in his mouth.

"Those little noises are really sexy, you know." He heard Maki whispered. He could feel the heaviness of Akagi's erection against his tight hole.

"MMMM", Sendoh protested.

"I though it is OK for you to put this thing in to your ass?"

"Don't worry. You'll be all right," Akagi laughed, carefully nuzzling his

dry head against Sendoh's unwilling entrance.

And then he thrust inside of Sendoh and Sendoh screamed but it only came out as a muffled sort of groan. The sobs were thick and choking as he pulled back without giving Sendoh a chance to adjust to the iron shaft inside his bowels and thrust back in roughly. Sendoh wondered if he was bleeding. Akagi's hands were on his hips, pulling him back for each thrust. It hurt, burned, and Sendoh wanted to die. He felt so dirty, so filthy; as if he had done something to deserve this because surely it wouldn't be happening if he didn't deserve it, would it?

After what seemed like an eternity of being penetrated roughly, Sendoh gave

a little groan. There was something resembling pleasure here each time the man thrust inside of him to a particular point. He could feel himself getting hard against the broken bricks he'd been bent over and he moaned against the cotton in his mouth. God! What was this, that something done to hurt him could feel so good?

Maki snapped away the cotton being stuffed in Sendoh's mouth. He fucked Sendoh's mouth.

"Now, there will be no more face Akira Sendoh that he used to have. Hehe!", Maki roared in bliss.

The two pervert lovers, exchanging their turns on Sendoh's body.

Sendoh felt the hot liquid of Akagi inside his rectum and it feels so good, He don't want this to happened to him but his body reciprocating his mind. The more he controls his mind the more his body enjoys the torment. His body betrayed him. It made him to participate into his own rape.

It's now Maki's turn:

The tanned hunk began to gently stroke raven strands of hair away from his

face. He was panting for breath even as he thrust harder, making Sendoh moan more obviously. Maki pulled the shirt loose from Sendoh's mouth

and leaned over his shoulder to press open mouthed kisses to his lips.

"You're beautiful. So pretty and hot and flushed and those tears are just

lovely," Maki groaned. Sendoh was vaguely amazed that the idiot could

use a word like that even as he began to lift his hips clumsily. God, God,

that inside of him, that something, why did it feel so good? It made him

sick to think about it. Was this it? Was this the reason why he came here? To be used for this? Had he been destined to enjoy this thing no matter who did it to him, no matter how badly it hurt? The thought made him weep even harder as he lifted his hips helplessly to the continued penetration.

He felt it when the Maki came inside of him and let out an explosive breath

of relief. Sendoh was still hard but it didn't matter because now that

Maki had come inside of him the hurt had lessened. He felt wet and sticky

but it didn't matter. It didn't matter. It was over.

The feeling of withdrawal made him give a breathless sob. He didn't turn

over as he heard the two dressing and zipping their pants and then he felt a hand at

the small of his back. "Hey, you weren't lying, were you? You really

don't have a bad plan for me?". "Gee. I feel kind of bad..." He couldn't tell if

Maki was playing with him or not. He didn't care. He just heaved sob after sob against the concrete as the tanned hunk undid his belt, letting Sendoh's

arms loose so that he could wrap them around himself. He didn't even try to

cover himself as Akagi began to slide the belt through the loops in his

pants. "Here."

The hands on him were gentle and he felt the tall center pick up his shirt from

beneath his cheek and begin to gently wipe at his bottom. Damn. Maybe he

had been bleeding. He didn't care. He'd just lay here and bleed to death.

"There."

Sendoh lets the two move him like a doll, redressing him, pulling up

jeans (he was rather amazed that Sendoh was hard but didn't

comment on it), sliding the dirty torn shirt, stained with blood and come at the

very tail, over his head and shoulders and tucking it in gently before

buttoning up the jeans. Maki pity the boy. He zips open the zipper of Sendoh the second time and suck Sendoh's cock. In a few minutes, Sendoh let out an explosive come. The most powerful ejaculation he had ever made in his entire life. Then Maki licks it clean and zips the pants close. Sendoh's face is now calm but you can see in his eyes the anguish, Akagi get his jacket 'coz he had ripped the shirt of Sendoh. Carefully, he slid it onto Sendoh.

Maki combed Sendoh's hair with his fingers upward to retain its spiky appearance. He felt Akagi's fingers touching his face and he glanced up,

those deep blue eyes full of anguish and filling with tears again as Akagi looked down at him sadly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't.. How could I have

known?". "I can't control myself, I needed to come and we are here with Maki to have sex, but we're trying to experiment with someone. And you are the unfortunate one.

Sendoh gave a thick sob and the two gathered him into their arms momentarily.

Sendoh didn't fight; comfort was comfort. After a quick bout of weeping, he

pulled away. "I.. I think I'll go home now," he whispered thickly.

The tanned man grasped his elbow tightly as he tried to turn and walk away.

"I'm sorry. If there's anything I can do to make it up..."

"I hate you!!!", Sendoh cried at the two especially at Maki.

Sendoh shook his head and stumbled away, sore in heart, mind and body. He was raped. He lost his virginity at the wrong place and at the wrong time. Especially about the fact that the man who is his inspiration stolen his dignity. The two watched him go, a certain sadness in them at the thought of what they'd done. Still, the two perverts thought dimly, that had to have been the best piece of ass they'd had in years.

To be continue….


	2. Crying Shame

Chapter 2: **Crying Shame**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own slam dunk!

**Summary:** Sendoh always yearns for Maki. He tried to peek on Maki on the shower room and without knowing this will be the start of his nightmare that he will burden forever.

**Pairings:** Sendoh X Maki X Akagi

**Warnings:** Yaoi rape

* * *

**S**endoh scurried passed the practicing grounds with some of the awakened Kainan boys.

"Hey! Akira are you ok?", yelled his best friend Hanamichi, from not so afar. Sendoh just stopped for a second, just took a swipe then just carried on running where his legs would bring him. Tears streamed down his face, falling down horizontally as he picks up the pace.

"Hey, Sendoh is quite weird this afternoon, isn't he?" Hanamichi with the sign of worriness in his voice.

"Just ignore that man, I know his styles if he was being hassled by problems, he would just trying to solve it all by himself.", Ouzumi, came back without looking at him.

"PRRRRT", their coach signaled them by whistling, it's time for the practice.

Meanwhile, Sendoh got his car and drove towards his apartment. After a few minutes he was there at the front of his residence. He abruptly banged the door open and immediately went to the bathroom to take a shower – to wash away the filth and guilt.

He had still his clothes on when he twists the lever of the shower and adjusts the controller to a semi hot one. He gets the scrub and scours his skin tomato red. No matter how hard scouring his body is, he can't get away from the feeling of dirtiness and filthiness. He yanks his clothes and upon seeing some discharge flowing out of his 'rosebud' reminiscing the fresh memory of the incident – his rape. He can't help not to cry out loud. He was just screaming every minute and quivers violently. He can't accept the fact that he was guilty but still thinks he didn't deserve this kind of maltreatment. The fresh semen of the combined lust of Akagi and Maki keeps on flowing down between his beefy but flawless thighs. After of what seems of eternity of being streamed down by the hot water, he pulled his towel from the hook and patted his body dry. He opened snatched the hanged robe and covered his abused body. The evidences of the assault – the ripped shirt stained with his own blood and the pair of jeans he had worn when the assault occurred was decided by him to be burned out. Confounded and can't decide whether he is going to present this to the authority for some evidences of the rape "damn! The whole world will know that I was abused and I hadn't done anything to stop it" or he's going to burned it out and bury it forever – abandoning of what had happened to him, just forget about it.

While those obscene memories were keeps on swimming on his mind, he stood at the front of the mirror and scrutinized his looks. He looks so haggard and his eyes were puffed up. "God!! Why are you doing this to me!", he whispered. Those expressive blue eyes of him flooded with tears again as he remembered he was forced to suck Akagi, how he was violated, and how the two guys humiliated him using their own animalistic way. He remembered himself fantasizing of getting been gang banged but he never expected this to happen in reality and of course no sane human would ever like to be in that kind of situation. He keeps on crying but no tears coming out, all are drained out. He keeps on sobbing. This couldn't have been done if he made a good approach of his target – he wished he couldn't have decided to peek on Maki, maybe things won't turn this out but no matter how he wishes, it was too late. He should have done some thinking of good steps at the first place but it's over. It was too late.

He was so desperate of what he had gone through this afternoon. He went back to the bathroom; his eyes caught the medicine closet and settled on hollowing out something. And he found a bottle of sleeping pills. He twisted open the cap and plunged all the pills onto his palm and gulped it down. He immersed himself in the bath tub and waited there to sleep forever.

The feeling of betrayal of one's self pushes him to commit suicide.

"Very nice three points shot! Maki", roared Akagi. "It's a sure win over the Ryonan team."

"Whoah! More than ever, there's no more sen-sen to be targeted more! We had made him loose his face!", adds Maki.

Riiinggg! Riiinggggg! Riiiingggg! 20x Riiiiiinnggggg 20x beep beep beep …..

"God! What's the hell going on on that guy?", Hanamichi talked to himself while phoning Sendoh.

"Never mind that 'human'!, you need to focus more giving on your shots! They're seems as stupid as your bestfriend!", Ouzumi with his deep voice.

The Ryonan team needs more practice 'coz they're only given a two day practice to regroup themselves, especially they are going to deal with the No. 1 team in their school, The Kainan team in a few days. This could be a chance for them to take hold of that crown and rule all the way. But things might not work as what as expected. Sendoh, one of their key players was not there to collaborate with them. Their starting line up might change if Sendoh failed to oblige himself going to the practice the next day. Things are going fast this time and the two day practice was not enough for them to adjust. Hence, they need more focus. But Hanamichi was still worrying about Sendoh and the anxiety intensified as he felt something different. He can't just stand there flat footed while thinking but walking there and here and feeling very uneasy.

"I'll be here in a few!!, he decided to run after Sendoh but Ouzumi insisted not to. Despite of Ouzumi's disagreement, he failed to stop Hanamichi. Hanamichi was so determined to know what's been going on to Sendoh. He's feeling kind of a brotherly love 'coz Sendoh is always there when he is down. Maybe this is the right time for him to be there for Sendoh. (Winks..)

_After several minutes….. _

Knock! Knock! Knock! Then again with much force. Knock! Knock! Knock! Ten banging knocks. But still no response.

Hanamichi found out that the knob of the door was opened so he urgently twisted it open and to his surprise, the inside of the house is muddled up; scratches of papers, some tables, pills, were scattered anywhere, some parts of the floor were tarnished by dried water, probably coming from the footprints trailing from the bathroom door. He thought it is due to a robbery or whatever. Whatever it is he needs to find Sendoh as soon as possible, thinking some horrible crime that maybe had taken in that place won't help him of what he's all rummaging around. No matter of how he hardly positively assuming still, the sight of the dirty clothes – especially the shirt, a "Converse" t-shirt which he had presented Sendoh as his gift to his birthday a couple of months ago – being ripped and streaked with blood made him shed tears. He scuttled directly upstairs, going in rooms but all rooms were seemed ok. No sign that Sendoh went up there. So he scuttled down, he almost jumped the next 10 steps. His left ankle hits the corner of the last step and it made him sits in pain. He endures it by clutching it and his eyes caught the footprints to the bathroom. "Fck!", Hanamichi can't walk anymore. His injury due to torn tendons was not yet fully healed and maybe his left ankle might be suffering a greenstick fracture for it swells in a split second. He creeps towards the bathroom and his eyes wide as he saw Sendoh looks unconscious –his arms wide apart, water continuously flowing out of the tub, his mouth opened a bit with his head resting on the side wall. "Ssee…nn.do", his stomach churns.

**A/n: Akagi is no longer a member of Shohoku, their team reshuffled their players and allocated it to some other teams. Meaning to say, Shohoku team was replaced by a new team, of course with a new team name. Whatever it is, I can't answer it right now but I apologize to all Shohoku fanatics there, this is part of my story and I've nothing against the team… And there we go, he was included together with Hanamichi in the Ryonan team but Akagi was expelled by their manager because of his attitude problem. He was offered by the Kainan team 'coz they are in need of a tall center.,, **


End file.
